Ultra-Fan Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Welcome to the Ultra-Fan Wiki! Welcome to the Ultra-Fan Wiki, a thriving hub for Ultra fans everywhere, a place to unleash your unlimited imagination. Did you create your own Ultraman? Or an Ultra Kaiju? Have your own fan fiction of the Ultra Universe? This place is the right one to post and unleash your wildest imaginations of Ultraman, the hero we all know and love. You can write your own history, data on your fanmade Ultra, anything you really want! It doesn't have to be your own Ultra though, what if you created your own story with pre-existing Ultramen such as Ultraman Tiga or Ultraseven? You can even create your own giant hero! Now, without further ado, have fun on the Ultra-Fan Wiki! TaigaPoster.jpg|Support Ultraman Taiga!|link=http://ultra.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Taiga_(series)|linktext=The official release by Tsuburaya! Multiverse.jpg|Ultra Fan Multiverse|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultra_Fan_Multiverse|linktext=Ultras, Ultras everywhere Metaverse.png|Metaverse|link=http://meta-verse.wikia.com/wiki/Metaverse_Wiki|linktext=A strange fantasy SRFW-background.jpg|Check out|link=http://super-robot-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Robot_Fanon_Wiki|linktext=Super Robot Fanon Wiki! Burning_Convoywanteddead.jpg|Ultra Fan Versus|link=Ultra Fan Versus Zen Seibertron Teikoku|linktext=Zen Seibertron Teikoku Mashup.png|UltraFan Mashup|link=Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover|linktext=The comedic tale of a merged multiverse. PyroCon.jpg|Ultra Trinity! By HoshinoKaabi & Tsuru23|link=Ultra Trinity|linktext=Check out Ultra Trinity! The story following the struggles of Pyro, Aero, and Nero. Picture 208.jpg|Ultraman Reuz! Created by Apexz!|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Reuz|linktext=Story of an Ultra who has unknown origins... Ultra Giz.jpeg|Ultraman Giz! Created by DucantheChoju|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Giz_%28Character%29|linktext=The story of a hero fighting a terrible darkness! Heroes of light.jpg|Heroes of Light|link=The Heroes of Light (Multiverse)|linktext=The epic tale of the begining of the Omniverse, and the dispersion of the Light which would give birth to the Ultras Sorta2.png|Ultraman S! Created by Crazybeard1234|link=http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_S|linktext=Story of an Ultra who fights a dark figure... Contact an admin Caster199 (Founder|Inactive) | SolZen321 | Zombiejiger | RdcTohoKingdom | Furnozilla Please read and understand the wiki's Rules and Guidelines, as well as our Policies. Specifically for newcomers: Check Here For easy access to the various fan creations on this site visit the Fan Ultras page. For information on the official Ultras and kaiju, check out the Ultraman Wiki. Also for anyone looking to draw their own Ultra Art, we have images you can use as references: Here Some of us are usually on the Live! Chat from around 2.00 a.m to 4.00 a.m (Greenwich Meridian Time) / 8:00 p.m 10:00 p.m (Eastern Standard Time). Some of us are also around at other times, do try to find us! Definitions: For those new to the franchise, or needing help. Ultraman | Giant Heroes | Kaiju | Bioweapons | Seijin | Attack Teams If you have ideas for our current collaborative project, submit your ideas for your Ultra and everyone else's Ultras here. Enjoy, from everyone here at Ultra-Fan Wiki! Thanks to all who edited this wiki. Ultra Fan Parody Wiki | Super Robot Fanon Wiki | Metaverse Wiki | Fan Made Kaiju Wiki | GARO Fanon Wiki | Kamen Rider Fanfiction | Godzilla Fanon Wiki | Battle World Wiki | Power Rangers/Super Sentai Fanon Wiki | Metal Heroes Fanfiction Wiki | Tokusatsu Fanon Wiki Helps and tips for writing Fanfiction * Writing Guide * Some Basics for Writing * Continuity Pages * Creating Good Main Characters * Creating Good Enemies/Aliens * Creating Attacks * On Originality * On Creating a Backstory * On Creating Character Depth * World Building * Story Making Tips: Plotting * Serious Series Tips * Making Good Kaiju * How to Design a Kaiju * Creating New Concepts * Fight Scenes * Characters and Wants * Proper Dialogue * The Difficulty with Crossovers * What is a Strong Character * Rules of OP Characters * Doing Fight Scenes * How to Do Scenes * Rule for Parodies * Deconstructions and Reconstructions * When to be Mature or Dark * Protagonists and Heroism * Alternate Ultra Beam Name Ideas *Monster Rosters and How to Make a Good One * Romance Chemistry * Restraint and Power Levels * The Problem with Trends * The Problem with Trends:Parody Edition * Rival Characters * Gimmicks * New Characters * The Purpose of Violence * Original Does Not Mean Quality * Etiquette * Let go of Fusion Forms * How to Use Alternate Forms * The Problem with Kiddos * Don't Try to be Cool * Using Other's Art * OC Sins to Avoid * Character Art * Ultra Character Generator * Kaiju Design Generator * Attack Team Generator * Alien Generator * Giant Hero Generator * Space and Planet Photorealistic Pictures * Basic Templates * Land of Light Age System * Ultra Weight Ratio * Ultra Statistics Section * Planning Kaiju Statistics *Ultraman Orion *Ultraman Myth *Ultraman S *Ultra Trinity *Ultraman Gamma *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Draco *Ultraman One *Ultraman Moedari *Ultraman Giz *Ultraman Chimera *Ultraman Zach *Kaiju Survival *Ultra-Fan Mashup: Fan Crossover *Ultra S *Ultraman Haruhiko *Ultraman Leg *Ultraman Neo Mebius *Ultraman Axel *Ultraman Alpha *Ultra Sagas *Ultraman Babylon *THE BEST ULTRA FANFIC EVER! (Not really) *Project D *Sentinel Short Skits *Ultraman Animus *Ultraman Renius *THE BESTEST ULTRA FANFIC EVER!! (Not really) *Dimensions: Remnant of Ultra *UltraFan Mashup: Rebirth *Ike! Prisman *Ultraman Legacy *Ultraman Neko *Ultra Meme *Ultra Kamen *Ultraman Orb EVO *Ultraman Seed *Light and Darkness *Ultraman Virus *Ultra Fight Fan *Lord Ba Dao vs Omniverse *Ultraman Geed Reboot *Ultraman Falcon *Ultraman Coral *Ultraman Lightning *Ultraman Blizzard *Ultraman Beast *Series *Pachimon Great Battle *Tales from the Universe *Ultraman Reuz and The Ultra Brothers *Orochi-Bagan: Dragon Warrior *SolZen: Wisdom of the Sun *Stephos: Named Great *Queen of Time *Doctor Who/Ultraman *Ultrawoman Saya and the Ultra Fantasy Troop *Ultrawoman Saya vs. Legend Of Zelda Wind Waker The Movie: Two Worlds Advent *Project D: Worlds Collide *New Age Mebius and Alpha: Interdimensional Clash of the Gods *Ultra Fan Versus Zen Seibertron Teikoku *Ultra Hero Taisen! *Parody Hero Taisen *Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! *Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! *UltraFan Nicknames *Metaverse *UltraFan Live! Chat Schedule *A number of ways to annoy certain people *'Temple of Titans': **Hall of Memes **Hall of Legacies **Hall of Shame **Hall of Burnable Artifacts *'User Songs': **The Sun God **-Sigh-onora **Ride of the Batkre **Necropolis: Realm of the Dead Category:Browse